Valentines Kareoke
by YouGotMeSoStarstrukk
Summary: One night, one lounge, one song, one chance at true love. Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, ocxoc, inochou, shikatema rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I hath decided to Naruto Pairing Kareoke for the upcoming Valentines Day! The pairings I'm doing are going to be in this order: naruhina, nejiten, sasusaku, shikatema, narudai (my ocs) inochou. Thanks, and shall now have Naruto do the disclaimer and other info.**

**Naruto: sasusakuislife doesn't own me or anyone else from the show or this song, dattyebo! If you flame any pairing, she doesn't care, for she shall make cake to give to good little reviewers with them! BELEIVE IT!**

**Good boy! On with naruhina!**

**song: Everything I Do (I Do it for You) by Bryan Adams**

regular text

_singing_

"Welcome to Ninja Kareoke Night, and since tonight is Valentines Day, all songs will be love songs! Now let's look for our first singer!" The spotlight searched the interior of the Konoha Lounge Center until it landed on the one, the only, Naruto Uzumaki. He looked over at his date, Hinata Hyugaa and shrugged, and then he quickly ran onstage.

He chose a song and then spoke into the mic saying, "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend of one month, Hinata Hyugaa!" Hinata blushed a deep red as the spotlight shone on her, but payed attention when Naruto started singing.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart - search your soul_

_And when you find me there, you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  


Everyone clapped crazily for Naruto and in the mic again he said "I love you Hinata!" which made everyone clap more. When Naruto sang that song, she knew they were truly meant to be.

**if you have read this pweese put 'Itachi watches Barney' on your reveiw. THANKS!**

**-sasusakuislife**


	2. nejiten

**Hello everyone! Now we have nejiten, so neji, please do my disclaimer!**

**Neji: Hn, sasusakuislife doesn't own the show Naruto or any of the songs... can I go now **

**Not yet Neji-san!**

**song- Heaven by DJ Sammy**

"Now let's find our next contestant!" The spotlight roamed around again until it landed on our favorite weapons mistress- Ten-Ten! She walked up on stage, chose a song quickly, and started singing

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,   
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you. 

(We're in heaven.)

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.  


Neji stared intently at her when she finished the song, when did she seem so appealing? whenTen-Ten sat back down, Neji asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him.

Ten-Ten blushed and then repied, "Sure!"

As Lee and Gai were ranting on about the youthfulness of the song, Ten-Ten was daydreaming of Neji, and she thought that she may be possibly falling in love.

**Up next my fave pairing- SASUSAKU!!!!**

**THANKS!**

**-sasusakuislife**


	3. sasusaku never had a dream come true

**Yay, it's time for my favorite pair, SASUSAKU!!!! I love them!!!!!! Sasuke, disclaimer pweese!**

**Sasuke: (sigh) sasusakuislife doesn't own the dobe's show or any of the songs... goodbye**

**NO SASU-KITTY! DON'T GO! YOU HAVE TO SEE SAKURA SING**

**song: Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7**

The spotlight had landed on Sakura. She tried to explain that she had nobody to sing it to, but they dragged her up there. She chose a song, and said, "This song is dedicated to an old comrade of mine who made some wrong choices, but I'm sure he'll turn around one day."

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

Sakura finished the song slightly crying, and unbeknownst to her, there was a shadow watching her in the corner of the lounge.

'She's become quite beautiful... and she has a great voice.' he thought. Under a hood, the man walked up to where she was sitting before, laid a small note on the table, and walked out. When Sakura got back to her seat, she found a note that said-

_**Sakura,**_

_**I'm always thinking about you no matter what. I swear, I'll come home once Orochimaru and Itachi are dead. I'll always care for you and you'll always be my cherry blossom. Please wait for me.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Sasuke**_

Sakura smiled to herself and tucked the note away for safe keeping.

_I love you too Sasuke..._

**Yay fluff! I love that song, and I think it matched them pretty well :D next up is SHIKATEMA!!!**


	4. shikatema accidenally in love

**Shikatema is up!!!! be happy! at the moment, I have the stomach flu, so I'm just updating... so yah! Shika!**

**Shikamaru: troublesome... sasusakuislife doesn't own Naruto or the song... goodbye.**

**DON'T LEAVE SHIKA!!!**

The spotlight gleamed on Shikamaru. "Troublesome spotlight..." he muttered as he got onstage and then started singing,

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

Temari smiled as she walked up onstage and bluntly kissed him. _Not as troublsoeme as I thought..._

**Thanks! If you've read this author's note, write Kisame is sushi!**

**sasusakuislife**


	5. Naruhidai Just so you know

**These are my oc's Naruhi (yes, I know that the name is a condensed version of naruhina) and Daichi! This is what they look like!**

**Naruhi: Brown hair, turquiose eyes, pale skin, tall. Really enerjetic like Naruto, and is dating Kiba.**

**Daichi: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, really tall. Like Neji or Sasuke, but has a crush on Naruhi!**

**Daichi will now do the disclaimer!**

**Daichi: Hn, sasusakuislife doesn't own Naruto or the song, but she does own me and Naruhi-chan.**

The spotlight roamed and then landed on Daichi. He calmly walked up on the stage and immediatley sang:

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away  
I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away  
And I dont know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop  
Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way  
And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop  
Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
This emptiness is killin' me  
And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here  
Oooh  
Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know_

He saw Naruhi looking straight at him, and surprisingly sitting in a table away from Kiba. Sakura noticed his confusion and informed him, "Naruhi broke up with Kiba during the song. When she was telling him, she mentioned your name... I think she may like you..." Daichi looked at her in surprise and then smiled as he thought, _now's my chance..._ He walked up and asked, "Naruhi, would you maybe like to, err, go out with me sometime?"

She looked up astonished and replied, "S-sure!" He slightly smiled and then kissed her gently.

**Yayz! I'm so happy, this has to be the best chapter so far!!! (becomes very giddy) WHOOT! But unfortunately, the next chapter is also going to be the last... but I'm thinking of making a sequel where the relationships blossom! Sasuke will come back too, so there will be more Sasusakuness, and there might be a sasusakuoc love triangle where sasuke and sakura love eachother while the oc who I've yet to make likes Sakura! gasp! c ya!**

**sasusakuislife**


End file.
